


Daddy Shark

by Queenofthebees



Series: OTP fluff challenge [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, F/M, Jon is a daddy shark lol, inspired by Sophie's interview with James Corden, prompt: pet names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 19:32:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16181711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofthebees/pseuds/Queenofthebees
Summary: “So then of course, I say the ‘Daddy Shark’ line and apparently he likes it because as soon as I said 'Daddy' it's boom, boom, boom, boom, he wants me in his room!”“Oh great, we’re quoting The Vengaboys songs now,” Jeyne muttered, biting her straw in her annoyance. The night was getting progressively worse.“Maybe I should call him kitten…kit,” Sansa mused. “Not just for being a rage kitten but you know, his skills.”Jeyne slammed her glass on the table. Alright, she thought. Sansa was clearly enjoying tormenting her. Two could play at that game!“Robb likes it when I wear a crown and dominate him,” she stated calmly, as though discussing the weather outside.





	Daddy Shark

**Author's Note:**

> I got a prompt list of 30 days of fluff. I doubt I will get 30 prompts done in 30 days but had to do this one after Sophie singing the line lol. And I went with Jeyne Westerling being her bff, just for a little change :)

Jeyne grimaced around the straw as she looked to Sansa. Releasing her lips with a small pop she shook her head slightly, her cheeks flushing a little.

“I’m not talking pet names with you!” she yelled over the music of the club.

“Come on Jeyne!”

“I’m dating Robb, your brother!” her friend reminded her. “I’m not telling you what we call each other!”

She reached for her drink again, taking another delicate sip through the straw, waiting for the conversation to change to something far more acceptable.

“I call Jon ‘Daddy’.”

The vodka lemonade flew from Jeyne’s mouth and Sansa managed to slide away before any stray drops hit her dress. She waited as the brunette spluttered helplessly for a few minutes before her friend glared at her reproachfully.

“Jesus Sansa!”

“I guess Daddy isn’t really a pet name though is it?” Sansa shrugged, drink loosening her tongue. “I think he likes it though.”

“I need more alcohol,” Jeyne muttered, casting a longing look towards the bar, all the way across the heaving dance floor. Right now, she felt like she would rather hear a few cat calls and have some strange substance on her shoes than listen to this conversation.

“He calls me sweetling. Which is weird when we’re fucking because I’m not sweet at all then.”

“Sansa!” Jeyne whined, pressing her hands against her face. “Look, I miss the times when we could talk about this stuff. But how the hell can I look Robb in the eye knowing that his sister has a Daddy kink?”

“It isn’t kinky!” Sansa replied, sounding offended as though _she_ were being exposed to inappropriate information. “Or well, it wasn’t to begin with.”

“Please stop,” Jeyne groaned, peeking at her friend through her fingers.

“It was because of that dumb chat show when they were like ‘We missed you Daddy Shark!’ and ‘Looking good mommy shark!’ and Jon just went, like-” She cleared her throat to make a deeper voice to imitate Jon. “Heh, shark is like Stark. Looking good mommy _Stark_.”

Jeyne sighed, picking up her drink and staring forlornly at the miserably small content left. “Well that isn’t too disturbing,” she managed to get out, hoping the conversation was over now when Sansa carried on.

“So then of course, I say the ‘Daddy Shark’ line and apparently he likes it because as soon as I said 'Daddy' it's boom, boom, boom, boom, he wants me in his room!”

“Oh great, we’re quoting The Vengaboys songs now,” Jeyne muttered, biting her straw in her annoyance. The night was getting progressively worse.

“Maybe I should call him kitten…kit,” Sansa mused. “Not just for being a rage kitten but you know, his _skills_.”

Jeyne slammed her glass on the table. Alright, she thought. Sansa was clearly enjoying tormenting her. Two could play at that game!

“Robb likes it when I wear a crown and dominate him,” she stated calmly, as though discussing the weather outside.

The sound of Sansa choking on her drink gave her a strange sense of victory.


End file.
